Mental d'acier
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures, suite de Heureux événement] Les aventuriers, Eden, Torvig et leurs louveteaux ont repris leur route sur les chemins du Cratère. Cependant, les routes sont dangereuses quand on doit surveiller six louveteaux pas toujours très coopératifs. Grunlek va l'apprendre à ses dépends.
_BON-SWAR ! Encore un petit OS écrit en live, c'est que je commence à y prendre goût :3 C'était bien cool, même si je me suis totalement éloignée de mon idée de base. Mais ça finit comme je le voulais, donc c'est cool :D Merci aux personnes présentes, c'était cool ! Je vous avais promis une suite à Heureux événement, et bien la voilà :3 Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Krayn, Fred, Seb et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite !

 **MENTAL D'ACIER**

L'air frais de l'automne soufflait sur les terres ouest du Cratère. Les premières feuilles commençaient à tomber, couvrant les routes et les sentiers, rendant par la même occasion la route plus difficile aux rares aventuriers traversant encore la région. Théo, Shinddha, Balthazar et Grunlek faisaient partis de ceux-là, n'ayant que faire de trouver un abri pour l'hiver. Le groupe était à pied ce jour-là. Le combat qu'ils avaient mené contre des bandits quelques heures plus tôt avait eu raison de la mana du pyromage, qui n'avait pas pu invoquer son cheval par la suite. Grunlek marchait en tête, entouré d'une nuée de loups. Eden restait collée à lui, comme à son habitude, ce qui était bien loin d'être le cas de son mâle, Torvig, suivant les aventuriers à une bonne distance. Les louveteaux quand à eux, nés six mois plus tôt, allaient et venaient, surveillant que leur mère était toujours dans les parages.

Ils avaient bien grandi, bien qu'ils étaient toujours plus petits en taille que leurs géniteurs. Le plus impressionnant d'entre se nommait Aristide, qui avait décidément tout pris de son père. Il était celui qui dirigeait la troupe et remettait les autres à leur place, ce qui donnait un semblant d'ordre dans la meute de canidés insolents. Anwen n'était jamais loin derrière lui, suivant les pas de son frère. Les inséparables, Apostrophe et Virgule, se battaient joyeusement dans les fourrés, on pouvait parfois les entendre piailler dans un buisson. Crotte de Nez marchait au pas, près de Théo, couvant le paladin du regard comme le faisait parfois Eden. C'était son maître, et même si le guerrier ne se l'avouera jamais, il s'était habitué à avoir ce machin poilu lui collant aux bottes.

Grunlek, qui surveillait tout ce beau monde du regard, se mit à chercher le dernier membre de la meute. Il paniqua en ne le trouvant pas, stoppant le groupe une énième fois. Théo poussa un soupir las.

"Tu l'as encore perdu hein ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle était là il y a dix minutes ! Cette louve est pas possible ! Eden, va la chercher."

L'intéréssée releva les oreille, renifla le sol et partit au trot vers l'arrière. Shin, qui était à la traîne, se laissa tomber comme une souche morte sur le sol, fatigué, implorant Théo et Bob de faire une pause. Le paladin finit par céder et lâcha la bride de Lumière, qui se dirigea tranquillement vers un buisson pour aller brouter.

"Faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de la garder près de nous, dit Balthazar, en caressant distraitement Anwen, alors que Virgule et Apostrophe tiraient sur sa robe, ayant trouvé un nouveau défouloir de toute évidence.

\- On peut pas l'attacher, grogna Théo. Shin a manqué d'y laisser une main la dernière fois.

\- Mais tout le monde sait que Shin n'est pas doué avec les loups !"

Le demi-élémentaire poussa un grognement mécontent, toujours au sol. Eden finit par revenir en courant vers eux, visiblement paniquée, ou effrayée. Elle partit se réfugier derrière Grunlek en gémissant. Le nain posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, constatant avec effroi qu'un liquide rouge ne tarda pas à la recouvrir entièrement. Il retira sa main et se tourna vers la louve, qui s'effondra sur le côté en spasmant, une énorme flèche plantée dans son épaule.

"Je m'en occupe ! dit Théo précipitamment, préparant déjà un sort de soin. Trouvez d'où ça vient ! Shin, rassemble les louveteaux."

Le nain siffla Torvig, qui rappliqua immédiatement. Il renifla Eden, poussa un grondement, et partit dans la direction d'où venait la louve, le nain sur les talons. Bob suivit le mouvement, un peu en retrait, prêt à lancer une boule de feu. Le mâle semblait décider, montrant les crocs au moindre petit bruit. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur une jeune louve blanche, couchée sur le côté, la fourrure tâchée de sang. Grunlek s'accroupit près d'elle.

"Elle est vivante, annonça t-il au pyromage qui arrivait. Elle s'est prise une flèche, il y a la marque.

\- Quelqu'un l'aurait retirée ? Peut-être Eden ?

\- J'en sais rien."

Torvig, qui était en train de renifler Malice, puisque c'était le nom de cet animal, releva soudainement la tête. Ses poils se hérissèrent, sa queue se releva, et il se positionna au dessus de sa fille, grondant furieusement après un buisson. Balthazar fit signe à Grunlek, pour lui dire de passer sur la droite, alors que lui prenait la gauche. Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de l'approcher, quelqu'un plongea hors du buisson et partit en courant vers la direction du reste de leur groupe, un arc à la main, Torvig sur les talons.

"Course-le ! cria Bob. Je m'occupe de Malice !"

Grunlek obéit. L'homme allait vite, il était habillé de noir, une capuche sur la tête. Torvig accéléra et bondit, l'attrapant au bras. Déséquilibré, l'inconnu tomba au sol en hurlant, alors que le loup essayait de le mordre au visage, grognant fortement. Le nain s'interposa, faisant reculer le loup qui se coucha sur le sol.

"Qui êtes-vous ?! cria le nain. Pourquoi vous avez tiré sur mes loups ?!

\- Je… Je voulais pas… Il… Il allait m'attaquer !"

La voix était celle d'un enfant. Grunlek le força à se retourner et lui retira sa capuche, dévoilant un gamin d'environ quinze ans, aux cheveux blonds sales et aux yeux verts. Il semblait effrayé et tenait son bras ensanglanté, les larmes aux yeux. Il tenta de donner un coup de poing à l'ingénieur qui l'arrêta aisément avec son bras métallique.

"S'il… S'il vous plaît ! Je le ferai plus ! Lâchez-moi !"

Grunlek se calma, et le souleva par la capuche. Bob arriva près d'eux, Malice dans les bras, la tête enfouie dans la robe du mage, tremblant légèrement. Le nain jeta un regard nerveux à l'animal, Bob le rassura immédiatement.

"La flèche s'est figée dans son encolure, elle a pas touché d'organes, ça va aller pour elle. Elle est juste sous le choc, quelques jours de repos et ça ira mieux. On le ramène avec nous ?

\- Oui.

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Mes… Mes parents m'attendent et… J'ai pas le droit d'être ici et…

\- C'est pas mon problème, répondit Grunlek d'une voix sombre en le poussant."

Ils se dirigèrent vers le camp dressé par Shin en catastrophe dans une petite clairière en contrebas. Les louveteaux les accueillirent joyeusement, la queue battant l'air, quoique très méfiant vis à vis du nouveaux venus. Le coeur de Grunlek se serra en voyant Eden couchée sur une des couchettes, les épaules et les pattes avant bandées. Bob déposa Malice près d'elle, la jeune louve se colla contre sa mère et se mit à trembler.

Le nain jeta le "chasseur" sur une des couchettes. Son regard parcourut l'assemblée de loups, effrayé. Théo s'approcha de lui, le regard noir. Il souleva le gosse du sol d'une main.

"C'est toi qui a tiré sur les loups ?!

\- Je… Je… Je…

\- Faut que je te coupe une main pour que tu répondes ?!

\- Théo… intervint Bob, en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, sans grand succès. Il a dit qu'il a des parents, on verra ça avec eux. Contente-toi de l'attacher."

Grunlek s'approcha d'Eden. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle et lui gratouilla une oreille. Le canidé ouvrit les yeux, et agita faiblement la queue, contente de le voir. Torvig était couchée près d'elle, sa tête posée sur le ventre de sa belle.

"Ses épaules sont broyées, dit calmement Théo derrière lui. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour limiter les dégâts. Elle risque de pas pouvoir marcher avant très longtemps. Et… J'ai peur que sa colonne soit touchée."

Le nain releva les yeux vers le paladin, n'aimant pas le ton que sa voix avait pris. Théo était triste pour lui, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Et il essayait sans aucun doute de lui amener une autre idée que l'ingénieur refusa catégoriquement d'un mouvement de tête.

"J'ai confiance en elle, elle remarchera.

\- Grunlek… On peut pas la garder avec nous dans cet état, elle… Elle survivrait pas. Elle va… Enfin…

\- On va trouver une solution."

Eden dévisageait les deux hommes, inquiète. Sa queue s'était figée, alertée par la voix paniquée de son ami nain. Elle se traîna jusqu'à lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Grunlek serra le poing.

"Je t'abandonnerai pas ma belle."

Il se releva, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le gamin, que Shin surveillait, une main sur Anwen, qui grondait en direction de l'inconnu. Le nain le souleva.

"Où est ton village ?

\- Me… Me ramenez pas à mes…

\- Où est ton village ?!

\- Au sud d'ici mais…

\- Théo, viens avec moi, on l'emmène. Bob, Shin, restez ici et surveillez le camp."

Torvig fit mine de les suivre, Grunlek plaça fermement sa main devant lui, et il se recoucha. Rien ne dissuada Crotte de Nez en revanche. Il trottinait près de Lumière, la queue battant l'air. C'était bien le seul à être plus près du chien que du loup. Grunlek et Théo étaient sur le cheval, le prisonnier marchait derrière Lumière, attaché par les poignets comme un vulgaire sac à patates que l'on traînait. Ils firent quelques lieues comme ça, avant de voir apparaître une ville à l'horizon. Les habitants parurent outrés du traitement du gamin, mais les deux aventuriers n'en avaient que faire.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années les intercepta alors qu'ils traversaient la place publique.

"Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à mon fils ?!"

Théo fit stopper Lumière, satisfait, et descendit de cheval. Le paladin était bien plus grand que son interlocuteur, et son armure lui donnait un air encore plus imposant. Crotte de Nez s'assit fièrement à ses pieds, grondant légèrement.

"Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur. On a trouvé votre fils dans la forêt et…

\- Et alors ?! répondit l'autre sur un ton agressif. C'est interdit ?! Vous croyez que j'ai peur de votre Eglise de tapettes ?!"

Le paladin se tendit, une veine sortit de son front alors que son visage prenait une teinte rouge colérique. Grunlek le fit reculer et prit les devants, avant qu'un meurtre ne soit commis, aggravant la situation.

"Votre fils a blessé deux de mes loups, dont un très gravement. J'ai préféré le ramener ici plutôt que de devoir rétablir l'injustice de moi-même.

\- Han putain, vous êtes un de ces pacifiques des forêts qui vit au milieu des bêtes sauvages ? J'en ai rien à foutre de vos loups, tout ce que je vois c'est que vous retenez mon gosse en otage. Si vous voulez pas que j'appelle les gardes, je vous conseille de le lâcher. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de discuter demi-homme.

\- Je vous conseille de changer de ton tout de suite.

\- Ou quoi ? Le petit monsieur va devenir tout rouge et frapper ?"

Le poing mécanique partit tout seul, faisant voler l'homme sur une dizaine de mètres à travers les stands du marché. Il s'écrasa lourdement contre la façade d'une maison. Théo lança un regard choqué à son compagnon, peu habitué à le voir user de la violence de la suite. Pire, il avait frappé SON hérétique. Grunlek souffla un coup et s'avança vers l'homme, qui se serrait le ventre. Il recula à son approche, essayant de fuir, le nain l'attrapa.

"Vous allez m'écouter maintenant ?

\- Mais vous êtes malade ! Vous m'avez cassé des côtes je suis sûr ! Gardes ! Gaaaaardes !

\- De toute évidence non. Je suis le plus gentil des deux. Dans deux minutes, je vais dire à mon ami de s'occuper de vous, et je crains fort que vous allez le regretter."

Il blémit, Théo approchait.

"D'accord ! D'accord, suivez-moi, nous allons parler de votre réparation.

\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez."

L'homme se releva, dépoussiéra ses vêtements, jeta un regard noir au nain et avança. Théo récupéra Lumière, le gamin et Crotte de Nez et suivit le mouvement. Il semblait un peu déçu, le manque de sang le frustrait, mais il ne disait rien, pour ne pas passer pour un psychopathe une énième fois aux yeux de ses compagnons. Le gamin n'opposa pas de résistance, les larmes aux yeux, les poignets toujours lié par une corde.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure familiale. La mère du garçon fut très surprise de voir débarquer un paladin chez elle, et un nain, qui étaient extrêmement rares dans les environs. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux visiteurs.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ton fils a encore merdé, répondit l'homme d'un ton sombre. Ces abr… messieurs veulent une réparation."

Elle haussa un sourcil, visiblement inquiète, ou surprise, un peu des deux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Hemdäll ?!"

L'enfant baissa les yeux. Il sourit vicieusement.

"Mais rien 'man ! J'étais en train de chasser un cerf, et son loup m'a sauté dessus ! Regarde ! Il m'a mordu au bras !"

Il dévoila la morsure, sa mère poussa un cri outré.

"Du coup j'ai tiré dans le loup, mais un autre est venu, et m'a attaqué ! Du coup j'ai tiré dessus et là, ces deux cinglés sont arrivés en disant que j'avais blessé leurs loups et que je devais les suivre."

Il se mit à faussement pleurer, énervant un peu plus le paladin qui était en train de devenir tout rouge.

"Et ils ont commencé à me frapper et à me traîner à cheval en disant que j'allais devoir répondre de mes actes et ce paladin m'a secoué !"

Théo claqua son poing sur la table, l'explosant en deux. Il dégagea le meuble d'un mouvement de mains, et s'approcha, de toute sa hauteur, très menaçant. Sa veine pulsait violemment sur son front.

"RÉPÈTE ÇA POUR VOIR PETIT FILS DE CARIBOU MOISI !"

Le gamin se mit à hurler, effrayé, criant à l'aide. Son père sauta sur le paladin en brandissant un couteau de cuisine. Grunlek l'intercepta d'un coup de poing mécanique, lui coupant le souffle. La femme hurlait, hystérique, alors que Théo, tenant le gosse à bouts de bras au dessus de sa tête, le secouait comme un poirier, en lui hurlant de dire la vérité. L'adolescent se mit à réellement pleurer, terrorisé.

"Théo ! Théo calme-toi ! On ne doit pas le tuer !

\- Mais t'as vu ce qu'il a dit ?!

\- Si tu le tue, les gardes auront une raison pour nous arrêter !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce village de merde ! Je vais revenir avec Bob et je vais le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en démon et qu'il crâme tout !

\- Théo…"

Le paladin ferma les yeux un instant, reprit sa santé mentale en main et finit par poser le gosse à terre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sur le sol. La femme tendit une bourse aux deux aventuriers, les mains tremblantes.

"Pre… Prenez ça et… Et allez-vous-en… S'il… S'il vous plaît."

Théo arracha le sac de ses mains et tourna les talons. Grunlek hocha la tête.

"Je suis désolé, mon ami s'est emporté. Votre fils a blessé volontairement deux de mes loups, dont mon alpha, qui est paralysée. C'est peut être ma meilleure amie, elle m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, et vous comprendrez donc que je suis prêt à tout pour lui rendre la pareille.

\- Je veillerai à ce que mon fils réponde de ses actes, je vous en fait la promesse maître nain. Je… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider…

\- Quoi ? cria l'homme. Tu vas pas aider ces bandits ?!

\- Il y a bien une chose dont j'aurais besoin. La forge dehors, elle est à vous ?

\- Oui, vous pouvez l'utiliser comme bon vous semble."

Grunlek hocha la tête, s'inclina légèrement et quitta la maison. Théo attendait devant, assis, en pleine méditation, Crotte de Nez lui lavant le visage à grands coups de langue.

"On en a encore pour un moment, l'avertit Grunlek, tu peux méditer tranquille, je viendrais te chercher."

Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la forge, préparant les outils dont il avait besoin. Trois bonnes heures plus tard, Grunlek avait créé un harnais automatisé en métal, où Eden pourrait glisser ses pattes avant. Elle allait probablement avoir du mal à l'utiliser et à accepter le fait qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir chasser, mais le Nain savait qu'elle était suffisamment forte pour s'adapter. Et tout n'était pas perdu, ils avaient Torvig désormais. L'ingénieur récupéra Théo sur le chemin. Crotte de Nez était allongé sur ses genoux, sur le dos, ronflant à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales. Une fois le paladin sorti de sa méditation, le groupe se remit tranquillement en marche vers le camp. Torvig les accueillit, au beau milieu de la route, un énorme lapin dans la gueule qu'il déposa aux pieds du nain, le regard brillant. Grunlek et Théo descendirent de cheval et rejoignirent les autres. Bob était roulé en boule dans une des couchettes, Virgule et Apostrophe endormis contre lui. Shin envoyait lui inlassablement un bâton à Anwen et Aristide, qui lui rapportaient toujours avec la même joie. Malice n'était plus auprès de sa mère, ayant visiblement trouvé le sac de Bob plus intéréssant. Elle mâchouillait joyeusement quelque chose qui ressemblait très fortement à un grimoire, mais personne n'osa aller lui retirer, de peur de la voir s'évaporer dans la nature par ennui. Elle ne semblait pas aller trop mal.

Eden était elle toujours couchée, la veste de Shin la recouvrant. Grunlek jeta un regard surpris au demi-élémentaire qui détourna le regard, les joues rouges. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, il s'était attaché à Eden, et la voir dans cet état là l'avait aussi touché. Grunlek caressa la fourrure blanche du loup, qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle essaya de se redresser et tomba lourdement se le côté dans un gémissement.

"Doucement ma belle. Regarde ce que je t'apporte."

Grunlek posa le chariot sur le sol. Eden pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée, reniflant l'étrange objet. Le nain la souleva délicatement du sol et la plaça dans le harnais. Elle sembla tout d'abord méfiante, n'osant pas bouger, la queue battant l'air, essayant de comprendre ce que le nain attendait d'elle, puis elle se surprit elle même quand une de ses pattes avança lorsqu'elle fit rouler les mécanismes. Elle comprit très rapidement comment ça fonctionnait et se mit à faire le tour du camp, la queue battant l'air, ravie. Grunlek sentit soudain quelque chose tirer à sa ceinture. Il baissa les yeux, Malice était agrippée au lapin ramené par Torvig, elle arracha la tête de l'animal et s'enfuit avec, la queue entre les pattes, prise en flagrant délit.

Grunlek sourit et se dirigea vers le feu de camp avec le reste de l'animal, il allait devoir vite cuisiner ça avant qu'Aristide ne se rende compte qu'il y avait à manger. Eden le rejoignit, et colla sa tête contre lui, avant de partir gambader au loin avec Torvig. Elle se stoppa en haut de la colline, tendit la tête vers le haut, et poussa un hurlement. Tous les autres l'imitèrent, rependant le cri en écho dans toute la forêt. Un cri d'espoir et de courage.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Je pense que ces lives vont devenir régulier, ça me motive vraiment à écrire, donc quand j'aurais du temps libre, désormais, l'après-midi, vous risquez de me voir souvent :D Surveillez mon Twitter, Myfanwi59, pour savoir quand je pars en live :) Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça aussi c'est mon carburant, et à très bientôt :D Bisouilles !_


End file.
